


Kissing the Inquisitor

by cipherninethousand



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherninethousand/pseuds/cipherninethousand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few little blurbs from my Tumblr about the Inquisitor and various love interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing the Inquisitor

**Cullen** kisses the Inquisitor like he can't get enough – she is a little wary, but there's no need. He reels her in, one hand on her waist, the other cupping her jaw, and won't give up. Not until there's no breath left in his lungs; even then he's unwilling to step back because tomorrow might not come. Kirkwall and Kinloch were hard lessons to learn, and he wants to cherish every moment he gets with her.

**Dorian** is used to being in control. It is one of the few things in his life he will not relinquish to the trappings of Magister, so he goes in intending to tease. Just a light press of lips, then he draws back, to speak, to smirk, to do anything else. But he finds that he can't get enough, and even though his kisses are short and light he is powerless to do anything but go back for more. The Inquisitor doesn't seem to mind.

**Solas** is slow to warm, slow to respond. He's unused to people, especially in close contact, but she is...different. The Inquisitor kisses him first, lightly, calling him sweet talker. Too soon she pulls back; she thinks she has offended. Now, lips tingling, he pulls her back to him, and his lips to hers. He's a little rough though he smooths out the longer he touches her. She is so much better than the remnants of a dream.

**Cassandra** doesn't want anyone to see. It's not that there's shame – not a bit in loving the Inquisitor, but they can't be seen as distractions. Too much at stake, so she comes to him like a thief, taking her kisses in darkened corners and shadowed halls. She crowds close, so much that her armor digs in, that she steps on their toes and her fingers knot tightly in their collar. It's not enough, until there's a sound. Footsteps or the clink of a guard's armor. She lets go immediately, only to be pulled back in when the steps pass above them. Reassured, they stay like that until someone comes looking for them.

**Josephine** is playful in her kisses. She will press a kiss to her own fingers, and fingers to the Inquisitor's hand, coy and quick on the way to the war room. Josephine saves another for after the rest of the advisors take their leave, this one to their cheek. All day they will play this way, until they finally retreat in the evening. All her teasing and cheeky grins melt away as she is backed into the door, and Josephine meets them halfway. This is her rest, her sun and she, their moon, resting in the dark for a fleeting while. She will hold the Inquisitor until the others demand their presence.


End file.
